


Ninjago~ Rising Darkness

by Lea_Hence



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Darkness, F/M, Family, Friendship, Love, M/M, Oni
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 21:02:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18582514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lea_Hence/pseuds/Lea_Hence
Summary: Also on Wattpad![Season 10 rewritten/ SLOW UPDATES]Now that Lord Garmadon, the evil warlord, lost his powers, Ninjago threatens to fall into darkness."They will come. And if they do, all of Ninjago will fall into darkness."Good thing, the ninja have three new members with strong powers. But will it be enough to defeat the oni?"If there's any truth of this, we must prepare!""How could I be helpful?""A ninja never quits!"Will the ninja be able to fight the oni and stop the darkness from spreading?[Includes OC's]





	Ninjago~ Rising Darkness

Thunder was rolling, lightning flashed, not the best day to be outside. The rain poured down on him.

The boy, who walked trough the streets of Ninjago City, couldn't help but feel a bit anxious. Thunderstorms were one of his biggest fears.

He sat down on the cold stairs in front of a store. It was almost midnight, so that meant, most of Ninjago was asleep. He could sit under the roof without disturbing anyone.

With a sigh, he slided backwards against the brickwall. He started hugging his knees, resting his head onto them.

He should be asleep by now, but who cared? Nobody. He lost everything he owned.

Thunder rolled and another lightning lighted up the night sky. The boy whimpered, biting his lip to avoid himself from screaming in fear. How he wished his mother would be here. She would make him feeling safe, like she ever did.

"Well, well, well...look who's there." he heard a voice say. 

Something shattered. Then someone screamed in fear. The boy got up to see what's going on. He peaked inside an alley, where two guys pushed a little boy into a corner.

"You're very brave midget. Nobody dares to come around here at midnight. Why are you here?" asked one of the guys.

The little Boy gulped and took a step back. His back was now hitting the wall behind him.

"My master send me to discuss the details." he replied, shaking uncontrollable.

The dealer laughed. "Why is he sending you? Is he afraid to show up here?"

"No. He has something important to take care of!" the little boy shouted.

"And then he sends his weakest alley?" one guy joked.

"Hey, I'm not weak!"

"Sure ghost boy. Go home and tell your master, he has to come personally or there's no deal."

"Come on man, just give me the drugs." urged the little boy.

"No way moron. I told your master two times, he has to come personally. The times are tough. First you give me the money, then I give you the drugs."

"No no, the other way round. First you give me the drugs, then I'll pay you!" the little boy said stubborn.

"How should I know that you will not get away with the money as soon as I give you the drugs?"

"Come on man, the deal stands! Stop being so paranoid and just give me the damn drugs already!"

"And what if I don't?"

"Then I won't pay!" the boy shouted. He clutched his bag tightly.

"Relax ghosty, we can clarify that. You give me the money and then I'll give you the drugs."

The little boy hesitated. He looked up at the two man. His fear was rising in unknown heights. He nodded flatly and gave them the bag with the money. The man smirked and pushed him to the ground. The little ghost squeaked.

"Tell your master, if he wants the deals to be done, he has to come personally!" one guy shouted. He kicked the boy in the stomach. The little ghost cried out and clutched his stomach.

The other boy, who had watched the scene, came closer. "Hey, how about you pick someone in your height?" he asked.

The man turned around. They started laughing. "Another moron. What are you doing here? Go away, we have some business to do."

He shoved the taller boy away, turning around to the corner. The little ghost was gone.

"Hey, you let him escape!"

"I know." The boy smirked. "This was my plan."

"You little shit!" the taller man cursed, attacking him. The boy dodged the attack, using his knife. 

"Bring it on, asshole!" the boy yelled. The wind blew his dark blue hair in his face. He attacked the man again. 

One man got out his knife. The blade made a deep scratch along the boy's stomach. The blue haired teen screamed in pain and sank to his knees.

"Well well, look who's laughing now?" one of the man mocked him.

The boy clutched his stomach and backed away. "Leave me alone!":he yelled, the pain in his abdomen getting worse.

"Or what? What are you going to do?" the other man asked, holding a knife to his throat.

"Stop that!" yelled another voice. Four masked figures jumped off a roof. The one in white clothes came over to the hurt teen.

"Are you ok?" he asked, examining him.

"H-he hurt me." the blue haired teen replied. Taking his hand away from the gash, he took a deep breath, calming himself.

"This needs medical attention. Jay, come over here, please." the white ninja said. 

Jay obeyed and rushed over to them.  
"What's the matter?" he asked, looking at the injured boy.

"Um...Cole? When did you get cloned?" he asked horrified.

"What? Cloned?" Cole and the blue haired teen asked confused.

Cole's friends looked at each other, before pulling their friend's and the teen's hoods from their heads, revealing their faces.

The same-looking ones gazed at each other. Cole backed away slowly.

"Woah, creepy." he breathed out.

"You don't need to tell me that." the injured boy replied, looking at the white ninja as he spoke.

"Do you remember your name?" he asked.

The boy nodded. "Of course! They cut my stomach, not my head!" he hissed. "Sorry, I can be rude when I'm hurt. My name's Kyle by the way."

"Ok Kyle, what are you doing here at this time? Ninjago City is not safe at night." Jay asked, still upset about Kyle's sudden appearance.

"I live here."

Everyone froze. They looked at him.

"You live here? On the street? In the middle of Ninjago City, where murders, kidnapper and rapists are!? Don't you know how dangerous that is!?"

Kyle nodded eagerly. "I know that. But I'm 19 now, I didn't finish school and...well..."

"First you come with us. Your cut doesn't look good. Is he alright Zane?" asked the red ninja.

"He will be fine. But we need to bring him home. I don't have the medical supplies I need, to stitch the wound up." the nindroid replied, wrapping Kyle's stomach in bandages. The blue haired teen whimpered.

"You ok with that Cole?" asked Jay, turning around to face his best friend.  
"Cole?"

The said looked up. "Sorry, what?" he asked.

"Are you ok with bringing Kyle home to us?" Jay repeated his question.

"Kyle?"

"Your brother." the teen with the electric blue eyes pointed to the hurt one on the ground. "Would you be so kind and pick him up? He can't walk, because of the cut."

"Um...yea, yea sure." Cole bent down beside Kyle and picked him off the ground. Kyle wrapped his arms around his brothers neck, so he won't fall. Both stood there awkwardly, 'til Zane broke the silence.

"Let's go home. I sent Nya our coordinates. She will be here in a few minutes."

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go." urged Jay and started climbing the fire escape.

Kai, who has said only one sentence so far, climbed after him.

"Don't worry brother, you will be alright." Cole said before following his friends on the roof.

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: My english is not the best. If I make mistakes, you are welcome to correct them.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Summary already told you: SLOW UPDATES. Yes it's also season 10 rewritten.
> 
> Until next time.❤


End file.
